pernfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Holds
"When man first came to Pern, he built a good hold in the South, but found it neccessary to move north to shield" Holds are settlements formed as shelters against Thread. Carved from cliff faces they are watched over by a Lord and Lady Holder, whose duties are to see that all are cared for, that supplies are set aside for the lean years of a Pass, and that all are treated fairly. It should of course be noted that this is not a complete list of all the settlements on Pern; many Minor Holdings are not listed in the Atlas of Pern, and as such, the Minor Holdings currently known are the ones that have played a part in one of the Pern novels published thus far. Northern Holds High Reaches Hold *Balen Hold *Fire Hold *Lewis Hold *Murfy Hold *Ogren Hold *Pars Hold *Riverbend Hold High Reaches Hold is also home to at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Nabol Hold *Keogh Hold Tillek Hold *Misty Hold *Radharc Hold *Sattle Hold Tillek is also home to the Fishercrafthall, and at least five minor holds whose names are not known. Fort Hold *Fort Seahold *Gar Hold (Also known as Hold Gar) *High Hill Hold *Peyton Hold *Retallek Hold Fort Hold is also home to the Harper Hall and Healer Hall, and at least one Minehold. Ruatha Hold *Plateau Hold *Ruatha River Hold Southern Boll Hold *Matsen Hold *Pierie Hold Southern Boll Hold is also home to the Weavercrafthall, and at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Telgar Hold * Balan Hold (Also known as Hold Balan) * Campbell's Field Hold * Southern Telgar Hold * Three Rivers Hold Telgar Hold is also home to the Smithcrafthall, the Starcrafthall, and at least one minor hold which was briefly used as a base by Lady Holdless Thella. Crom Hold *Greenfields Hold Crom Hold is also home to the Minecrafthall, and at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Keroon Hold * Curved Hill Hold * Fork Hold * High Ground Hold * High Plateau Hold * Keroon River Hold * Kimmage Hold * Red Cliff Hold * Waterhole Hold (often erroneously listed as Last or Lost Hold) Keroon Hold is also home to the Beastcrafthall, and at least seven minor holds whose names are not known; one of which was the home of Fort Queenrider Moreta. Ista Hold * Gar Hold * High Palisades Hold * Lado Hold * Red Sands Hold * Rocky Hold * Sea Cliff Seahold Ista Hold was once home to Bitkim Camp, a Mining Stake established by settlers Avril Bitra and Stev Kimmer prior to the First Pass. Its exact location is uncertain. Igen Hold * Big Bay Hold (also known as Igen Seahold) * Katz Field Igen Hold is also home to the Tannercrafthall, as well as the Igen Caves which are inhabited by a large number of Holdless folk. Nerat Hold * Bent Ridge Hold * Berea Hold * Grethel Hold * Half-Circle Seahold * Loscar Hold * Saluda Hold * Waneta Hold Nerat Hold is also home to the Farmcrafthall. Benden Hold * Bayhead Hold * Greystones Hold * Valley Hold Benden Hold is also home to the Mastervinters who make Benden Wine, and at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Bitra Hold Bitra Hold is home to at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Prior to the Second Pass a mine was located in Steng Valley, suggesting that a Minehold may exist there. Lemos Hold * Far Cry Hold * Great Lake Hold * Kadross Hold * Plains Hold Lemos Hold is also home to the Woodcrafthall, and at least one Minehold. Southern Holds Due to discrepancies between books, the borders of the Southern Continent are not precisely known. While Southern Hold largely occupies the land that was once the Delta and Dorado Provinces, plus Ierne Island and a small area of Macedonia Province, it is not clear whether the remainder of Macedonia and Cathay Province are beholden to Paradise River Hold; the largest Hold in the eastern areas of the Southern Continent, or whether they are self-sustaining. Skies Of Pern suggests that a minor hold in Jordan Province is beholden to Paradise River Hold, which could mean that the entire eastern regions look to that hold. In addition to this, it is not clear how many of the Stakeholds have been resettled. Cibola Province alone is believed to be completely uninhabited, as there were no settlements there in the time of the Ancients. Southern Hold * Big Lagoon Hold - Delta Province * Central Hold - Delta Province * Dry Hold - Delta Province * Great Bay Hold - Dorado Province * Island River Hold (formerly Boca River Stake) - Delta Province * Key Largo Hold (possibly united with Seminole Hold) - Dorado Province * Mountain Rift Hold - Delta Province * Numbweed Plain Hold - Delta Province * Roma Hold (formerly Roma Stake) - Macedonia Province * Seminole Hold (possibly united with Key Largo Hold) - Dorado Province Southern Hold is known to have at least twenty four minor holds beholden to it, and at least three Mineholds including the Karachi Camp Stake. It is possible that some of the minor holds are resettled Stake Holds. This would include; * Drake's Lake Stake - Delta Province * Karachi Camp Stake - Delta Province * Lochahatchee Stake - Ierne Island * Longwood Stake - Ierne Island * Orkney Stake - Ierne Island * Suweto Stake - Delta Province * Uppsala Stake - Ierne Island * Yukon Stake - Delta Province Southern Hold may also be home to the Plastic-crafthall. Macedonia Province * Honshu Weyrhold (formerly Honshu Stake]] Sadrid Stake had not been resettled by Skies Of Pern. Thessaly Stake may have been. Cathay Province Although plans were made in All The Weyrs Of Pern to re-establish Xanadu Stake as a Weyr similar in purpose to Southern Weyr when it was first founded, it is not clear whether this was ever established. Malay River Stake is believed to have been resettled as a Weyrhold by former High Reaches Weyrleader M'rand and his mate Pilgra. Mexico Stake's status is unknown. Araby Province/Paradise River Hold * Paradise River Seahold * Rubicon River Hold (mistakenly dubbed "Kahrain Hold" in Dolphins Of Pern) * South Bend Hold Paradise River Hold is also home to the Dolpineer's Hall, and at least one minor hold. It is unlikely that the Tuareg Stakes have been resettled. Kahrain Province * Cove Hold Since many of the stakes in Kahrain were destroyed in the First Pass, it is unlikely that they have been re-settled. This includes Amsterdam, Bavaria, Bordeaux, Milan, Oslo and Vienna-On-Jordan (Killarney Stake never being settled). All The Weyrs Of Pern makes reference to a hold near Landing being resettled, which scould suggest Bordeaux or Calusa in Jordan have been restored. Jordan Province * Benini Hold * Cardiff Hold (formerly Cardiff Stake) * Monaco Bay Seahold (formerly Monaco Bay Stake, linked to Monaco Bay Weyr) * Sunrise Cliff Seahold Jordan Province is also home to Landing, which houses the Computerer's Hall, the Technician's Hall, the Printer's Hall, the Papercrafthall, and possibly the Plastic-crafthall. A Hydro-Electric Power station exists somewhere up the Jordan River. It is unclear whether Cambridge-On-Jordan or Calusa Stakes have been restored. Source 1: The White Dragon Category:Browse Category:Geography of Pern